


taylir

by BeanBean8



Series: Bean Tries Codywan Week 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Codywan Week, Fix-It of Sorts, Luke isn't really in it much, M/M, No seriously it isn't, Not beta read we die like clones, Order 66, That's Not How The Force Works, Time Travel, Use of mando'a, Utapau (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanBean8/pseuds/BeanBean8
Summary: Codywan Week 2020 Day 4Time TravelTaylir'hold, keep, preserve'Jedi can travel in time once, a gift many spend years pondering on. Obi-Wan can sense his demise is soon, but he can't leave without knowing his beloved is safe.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Bean Tries Codywan Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852036
Comments: 1
Kudos: 138
Collections: Codywan Week





	taylir

**Author's Note:**

> This took so long to figure out and put together, I was really stumped on this one. Anyway, all the mando'a is translated at the end as usual. Enjoy.

Obi-Wan sighed and looked down at his lightsaber, hands trailing over the scuffed and worn metal. On the other side of the campfire, Luke slept peacefully. He looked so similar to his father, right down to the slight scowl in his sleep. Memories of his padawan, once fond recollections, had grown so dark and mournful in the past years.

Luke was strong with the Force, but untrained. He had admitted that something felt wrong, but couldn't put his finger on what. An astute observation for someone who had only just heard of the Force. Obi-Wan knew better, and could sense that dark times were coming, and he was unlikely to survive until the light.

He wouldn't admit it out loud, Luke still needed his guidance, and something told him they didn't have time for distractions. So he accepted this feeling, subtle dread pooling in the pit of his stomach. The guilt, that was a little harder to overcome.

Obi-Wan held many regrets over his life. From failing to save his Master to his many mistakes with Anakin, failing to patch things up with Satine, and Cody. Dear Cody, his last view of his beloved being an order to fire upon him, the cold feeling radiating from behind a visor.

He wasn't sure what hurt more, that his husband had just flickered away, his personality wiped clean by a devious plot no-one could have ever seen coming, or that he never looked for Cody. So many years wasted on Tatooine, not even trying to find out if the shell of his _riduur_ was still alive.

Well, he supposed he still had time to fix it. Obi-Wan was certain this adventure would be his last, a mere opening to an epic story of which Luke would be the centre of. And he still had never used his chance.

All Jedi had one, the ability to fall into the Force and resurface in the past, but only once. Once he returned to the present, it could never be done again. And despite the many temptations to use his chance, he didn't, feeling that somehow it wasn't the right time.

But this time it felt right, as if the Force was nudging him forward, letting him do something just for himself this time. Luke was still asleep, he could be back before the young boy even noticed he was gone. And if all went right, Cody would be free.

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan crossed his legs and took a final look at the desert around him before closing his eyes. All too quickly, the sounds and scent of Tatooine tumbled away from him and he fell into the abyss.

* * *

Instantly, he felt dizzy, an explosion ringing loudly in his ear. Obi-Wan's vision blurred and he reached out, leaning against a nearby rock. The sound of a creature shrieking pierced his ears, one that usually only crept up on him during the long evenings. He was on Utapau, and his darling Commander had just tried to kill him.

But luckily, he knew what he was doing. Rumor and talk had met his ears during the years of isolation, talk of a chip embedded in the minds of the clone army. It was what he needed to find if he had any hope of saving his _riduur_ from the sharpened cogs of the Empire.

Shaking his head, he took a look at his surroundings. He was at the bottom of the canyon, where his mount had fallen and where the Empire had presumed his death. Soon enough, a squad, likely including Cody, would arrive to search for a body. 

Quietly, not certain when the troopers would arrive, he crouched behind a nearby rock and thought up a plan in his mind. He needed to get Cody off planet, and find a way to get this chip from him. Then his work would be done, and he could have some kind of peace of mind.

Minutes passed, though it could have easily been hours. And then he caught the sight, a squad of troopers painted in the shade of orange that had once brought so much light and hope to the galaxy, and to himself. Leading the squad, as he has expected, was his Commander.

"Spread out, the traitor should be here!" And oh did it hurt to hear his beloved's voice after so many years, but so cold and lifeless.

Footsteps approached him, and Obi-Wan just knew they belonged to Cody. Hopefully, the other men would have spread out far enough for this to work. It had to work.

So when he saw Cody walk past him, searching in the bushes and grass, Obi-Wan leapt behind him with a blow to the bucket, hitting against the weakened spot Cody had complained about endlessly on the way to Utapau. Cody dropped to the ground, and Obi-Wan let his breath go.

* * *

Finding a ship had been hard, especially since his body was well past its prime and Cody was heavy without his armour. Finding a clinic that they could use had been even harder, and ended with Obi-Wan using his mind trick repeatedly until he could be certain Cody was safe.

But that was all over, and he smiled as he sat beside Cody's bed. He hadn't ever expected to see that face again, but there he was. Cody was every bit as beautiful as he remembered, tanned skin and long eyelashes. His hair was a little longer than what had been usual, but still short and curled at the back. The iconic scar had begun to fade late in the war, but it still curled elegantly over his eyebrow like the stroke of a paintbrush.

He could have sat beside his beloved for the rest of his life, watching the rise and fall of his chest. The scar on the side of his head was new, but a reassurance. Cody was free, free from the clutches of Vader and the Empire.

Gently, he leant down and planted a soft kiss against Cody's forehead, inhaling the scent of blaster oil and sweat that had once been so familiar. It was time for him to go.

" _Cuyanir, cyar'ika. Ni ceta._ "

Now at peace with himself, Obi-Wan let himself fall back and drift into the present once more.

* * *

Days later, sat in the cantina of Mos Eisley, he could have sworn he saw a familiar face in the corner. A scar that could have belonged to anyone, but it was too familiar. 

He shook his head, Luke needed to go to Alderaan. And Cody was smiling, a smile bright enough to outshine the sun. Everything would be alright, and he knew he had succeeded.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations:
> 
> riduur - partner, spouse, husband, wife  
> cuyanir - survive  
> cyar'ika - darling, sweetheart  
> ni ceta - sorry (lit. I kneel) grovelling apology - rare


End file.
